Love games
by everpttz
Summary: Sumary: Bella y Edward son hijos de la familia y amigas swan y cullen pero estos dos no se soportan eso dicen ellos pero ¿que pasara cuando bella comienza a enamorar a Edward por un juego? Quien saldrá más perjudicado Bella o Edward


**Los personajes no me pertenecen todos son de la grandiosa stephenie Meyer**

**Sumary: Bella y Edward son hijos de la familia y amigas swan y cullen pero estos dos no se soportan eso dicen ellos pero ¿que pasara cuando bella comienza a enamorar a Edward por un juego? Quien saldrá más perjudicado Bella o Edward**

**Pov bella**

Lo odiaba si definitivamente lo odiaba no soportaba el verlo ni tenerlo cerca dios alguien puede ser tan insoportable como este chico…y ustedes dirán a quien puede odiar una chica de 17 años con tanta fuerza pues simplemente odio con todo el corazón a Edward cullen por el simple hecho de fastidiarme toda la vida incluida las vacaciones de este año.

Flashback

_Charlie no considero una buena idea que deje ir a bella por un tour por toda Europa con todo los peligros que ahora ocurren a cada momento.-le dijo Edward a mi padre después de que yo le comentara a mis padres que unos amigos y yo pensábamos pasar las vacaciones en otra parte y ya no en forks pues al haber cumplido otros ya la mayoría de edad deseábamos ir a lugares mucho más lejos que nuestro pequeño pueblito en forks.

-pero papá estas son mis últimas vacaciones antes que me vaya a la universidad y deseo pasarlo con mis amigos-le dije

-hija, Edward tiene razón ahora los tiempos han cambiado y hay mucho más peligros de lo que tú puedes creer y las señoritas como tú y tus amigas corren mucho más peligro aun-dijo calmadamente mi padre

-pero papá van a ir los chicos de la push también –dije pensando que al decirle eso el me dejaría ir al ver que no iríamos solo chicas, pero me equivoque

-entonces mucho menos, como van hacer un viaje unas señoritas con muchos chicos y todavía de la push-me dijo ahora un poco más molesto, me había olvidado que a papá no le gustaba que fuera amigo de los chicos de la push pues consideraba que siempre andaban metidos en problemas.

-ves Charlie es por eso que te digo que no debes dejar ir a bella a ese viaje, papá tampoco ha dejado ir a Alice-maldito te odio mi pobre amiga Alice hermana del troglodita y odioso Edward cullen tampoco iría, es que seguro este imbécil le fue con cuentitos a su papá para que no deje ir a la duendecillo.

-ves bella Alice tampoco ira-dijo mi padre-con quien vas a estar si tú y ella son inseparables.

-pero papá si tú me dejas el tío Carlisle si dejar ir a Alice, ya lo veras por favor –le dije mostrando un puchero y los ojos estilo gato con botas, pero nada funciono mi papá ya había decidido y no era a mi favor.

-grrrrrrrrrr porque -le dije ya con lagrimas en los ojos de rabia, cuando me dirigía furiosa hacia mi cuarto

-te odio-le dije a Edward, él se vio consternado con lo que le dije pero se recompuso rápidamente y solo mostro una media sonrisa que solo provoco que me dieran ganas de tirármele encima para golpearlo, incluso cuando yo no soy nada violenta.

Fin del flashback

Por eso y muchas más cosas odiaba infinitamente a Edward, y no ayudaba en nada que siempre estuviera por mi casa ya que era el ahijado de mis papas y lo consideraban como un hijo más.

Estaba quedándome dormida cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar con su característico tono musical de it will rain

-Alo Alice ¿cómo estás?-conteste

-hay bella hecha una furia con el troglodita de mi hermano, por su culpa arruino nuestras vacaciones-me respondió una furiosa duendecillo

-si puedes creer que le dijo a mi padre que era peligroso que fuéramos con los chicos de la push-le dije llenándome de cólera de nuevo hacia ese tarado

-si me lo imagino le dijo lo mismo a mi padre solo que él no quería arriesgar a su linda y dulce hermanita a que le pase algo.

-exactamente es lo mismo que le dijo a mi papá solo que yo no soy su hermana ¿qué le importa que me pase?-le cuestione

-no se bell´s pero me da tanta rabia que soy capaz de romper toda su colección de cd´s

-pues vamos hay que hacerlo yo voy a tu casa y lo hacemos rápidamente-le dijes excitada con la idea de poder destrozar algo que valora el tonto ese.

-hay es solo una suposición bella si hago eso ten por seguro que tú y yo no vivimos para contarlo y yo quiero todavía vivir un poco más para estar con mi Jasper-me respondió con una voz risueña

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

**Un meses después**

Me levante un poco más tarde porque no podía conciliar el sueño porque estuve dando vuelta por la cama enojada de que mis vacaciones se hallan arruinado tan rápidamente ahhh me daba una cólera inmensa. Mis vacaciones de medio año se echaron a perder, solo era estar con Alice en su casa o en la mía o simplemente ir acampar por allí. Pero a la final Alice me dejo y se fue con los demás chicos de viaje, me invitaron pero ni de broma iba con su hermano de viaje.

Me bañe y cambie rápidamente si no llegaba tarde al instituto y no quería tener quejas en mi reporte si quería ir a estudiar a la Universidad de Howard.*

Baje y tome el desayuno rápidamente antes que e me hiciera más tarde, mis papas ya habían salido a trabajar, escuche el bocinazo del carro de Alice seguidos de otros mas que no paraban y me desesperaban más, me levanté puse el vaso en el lavadero ya luego la lavaría, fui a lavarme los dientes pero los bocinazos no paraban de sonar dios esa duende siempre me apuraba pero hoy día exagero.

Tome mi impermeable, mochila y celular y rápidamente antes de que siguieran martirizarme más de lo que lo estaba haciendo, Salí rápidamente todo está un poco nublado cosa que ya no me sorprende forks es así simplemente nunca sale el sol.

Pare en seco cuando vi que no era el hermoso porchs amarillo canario de Alice el que estaba en frente mío sino que estaba en su lugar un volvo plateado que sabía a quién pertenecía…Edward cullen.

Alice bajo de los asientos de atrás y me miro con culpa, ella sabía lo tanto que odiaba a su hermano, y que el odio era mutuo pero qué diablos hacia Edward aquí es que le encantaba fastidiarme siempre o que.

-lo siento mi auto no arrancaba en la mañana y pues tuve que venir con mi hermano y…..

-oh vamos súbanse que no tengo todo el tiempo ¿sí?-le interrumpió el tarado este

Mire a Alice y supe que me rogaba que subiera que ya quería irse y llegar al instituto así que tragándome todo mi orgullo me subí sin siquiera dirigir una mirada al conductor. Esto solo me pasaba a mí, mi auto se malogro hace dos días y estaba en el mecánico así que simplemente no podía todavía manejarlo, solo esperaba que el problema que tuviera el auto de Alice no fuera algo tan grave como el que tuvo el mío y que mañana ya lo podamos usar.

Algo que si tenía que reconocerle a Edward era lo rápido que conducía, así que consiguió llegar rápidamente al instituto en un tiempo muy corto. Cosa que me encanto era insoportable estar encerrada con él en un mismo lugar.

Me baje rápidamente de su volvo y me pare en la puerta del instituto a esperar a que mi amiga Alice se acercara, pero la muy enana se quedó no sé qué cosas hablando con su hermano. Luego de no sé qué tiempo recién vino y tenía un sonrisa en su cara que era única y eso no era bueno algo estaba planeaba Alice y ya me daba miedito.

-ay bella el amor nos hace hacer cada locura ahhhh- me dijo Alice cuando llego a mi lado

-ummm. Por qué lo dices, no me digas que planeas algo para jasper-le pregunte dudosa, ya que si fuera así ella me lo hubiera contado todo para que pueda ayudarla.

-no, no lo digo por otras cosa jajajaja no me hagas caso, pero de allí prometo contarte todo vale, es solo que ay moros en la costa-me respondió una efusiva Alice

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y yo ya me veía preocupada de en qué movilidad nos íbamos a volver a nuestras casas, yo no quería estar de nuevo en el mismo carro que Edward no no quería por que preferiría mil veces irme caminando de aquí hasta la China que aguantar a ese odioso.

-¿Cuándo te darán de nuevo tu auto? – le pregunte a Alice en la hora del receso de clases

-no lo sé bella lo que pasa es que en la mañana yo fui lo encendí y nada que encendía, Edward incluso papá le echaron una hojeada pero nada, dicen que a simple vista está bien pero que lo tengo que llevar al mecánico para que le haga una revisión general-pobre Alice se le veía muy acongojada con la noticia de su porche.

- ya verás que se soluciona rápido, seguro no es nada –eso esperaba yo- y Alice que es eso que me tenías que contar luego, cuando no haya moros a la vista

-Bella esto que tengo que contarte no lo debe de saber nadie más eh, es un secreto tuyo y mío solamente vale- me sonrió cómplice

-vale pero que es que me mata de curiosidad

-es sobre Edward, pero entiende solo las dos debemos de saberlo entiendes verdad-me repitió de nuevo Alice

- si Alice si te entendí pero dime que es eso que nadie debe de enterarse-le dije, me moría de curiosidad por saber qué era eso que para Edward era imposible que alguien se enterara, tal vez me serviría para poder utilizarlo en su contra.

- a mi hermano le gusta alguien-me dijo Alice despacito sin que casi nadie la oiga hasta yo dude si era eso lo que me decía

- así que bien pero que tiene ese de malo para que nadie se entere ehh, no veo nada de malo que la gente se entere que a Edward le gusta una chica porque es una chica la que le gusta verdad-le pregunte dudosa a Alice

-claro que es una chica solo que tú sabes como es mi hermano, él no es normal sé que si se entera que nosotras sabemos que le gusta alguien nos va ir mal muy pero muy mal.- Alice y sus exageraciones já, si era eso pues era a Edward a quien le iba ir mal porque si era esto lo que necesitaba para vengarme de él lo iba a utilizar lo único importante ahora era saber quién era esta chica y poder hablarle mal de Edward y así poder quitarle algo que Edward quería, y de eso me iba encargar yo.

Después de unos minutos llegaron los demás chicos, emett, rosalie, jasper y Edward, todos venían riendo pero como siempre el único que no sonreía era el odioso de Edward. Realmente no entendía como algunas chicas del instituto lo catalogaban como el más guapo se notaba que estas chicas no conocían a jake porque si lo hicieran se darían cuenta al toque que era ser verdaderamente guapo, pero bueno eso era asunto de cada una.

-Hola bellita que tal dormisteis hoy –me pregunto el burlón de emett, él era alto y tenía muchos músculos era novio de rosalie desde hace uno meses igual que Alice y jasper estos dúos hacían las duplas perfectas

-bien, ya sabes soñar con chicos guapos hace bien, después de todos no todos los días nos arruinan las mejores vacaciones de tu vida- le respondí

-nosotros te invitamos para que vayas con nosotros a Canadá pero no quisiste- como iba ir si allí iba a estar el culpable de todas mis desgracias, prefería quedarme en un convento en vez de andar por dios sabe cuántos días junto a él.

-ya sabes no podía estaba enferma-eso fue lo que le dije a los chicos cuando me ofrecieron ir- pero las próximas vacaciones si iré lo prometo

Edward me miro como buscando si lo que decía era verdad, así que le devolví la mirada desafiantemente y el aparto la vista rápidamente, cobarde.

Así acabo el almuerzo y nos fuimos cada uno a nuestras respectivos clases, a mí me tocaba biología me gustaba el curso pero definitivamente no el que era mi compañero de aula, pero lamentablemente así me toco cuando el bendito profesor se le ocurrió que él era quien iba a elegir a nuestro compañero de mesa.

Llegue a mi lugar y me senté y saque mi cuaderno y me puse a garabatear hasta que escuche que la silla contigua a la mía era movida, pero no alce la vista simplemente prefería ignorarlo.

-oye swan porque me ignoras- alce la vista y allí estaba Mike siempre con una sonrisa demasiada grande para mi gusto

- ola Mike no te sentí llegar como estas que tal los demás cursos

- allí agotado felizmente este es el último curso ya me quiero ir- comenzamos hablar y a reírnos de cosas estúpidas que decía a veces Mike era entretenido, siempre y cuando no intentara coquetear conmigo podíamos llevar la fiesta en paz.

-¡puedes moverte de mi sitio ahora newton!- hablo una fuerte vos que me era muy conocida lamentablemente

-oye tío no hay necesidad de que me grites- dijo Mike en tono de broma cosa que me dio risa, pero a cierta persona no ya que me mando una mirada asesina.

-entonces muévete ya, no ves que quiero ocupar mi lugar

- está bien, no es para que hagas tanto escándalo, parece que estuvieras celoso de que este aquí con bella y no tu- me quede noqueada con lo que dijo Mike, Edward solo lo miro y de allí solo le susurro que se mueva antes que su poca paciencia acabara ya.

Yo también me levante aún falta un buen rato para que el profesor Banner entrara a clase, me senté atrás junto a Mike y lo mire mal por lo que dijo hace rato, cosa que no me gustó mucho, decir que Edward estuviera celoso de mí era algo ridículo inclusive tan ridículo como decir que yo estaba enamorada de él.

-se puede saber pro que dices cada tontería, Mike- le cuestione que dijera cosas tan descabelladas como esas y por la incómoda que me sentí cuando lo dijo.

-ay bella no me digas que no te das cuenta que lo que cullen siente son celos, eso es muy claro para todos- que estaba diciendo Mike creo que las clase de futbol americano le estaba haciendo mal a su cabeza, celoso por favor si yo y Edward nos llevamos muy mal nos odiábamos a muerte creo que si nuestras familias no fueran amigas y Edward no fuera ahijado de mis papas ahorita yo y el estaríamos en una lucha de muerte.

- pues es algo tonto que pienses eso, yo y Edward por favor eso es imposible, tu sabes muy bien de quien yo estoy enamorada y no es ese, jamás me enamoraría de él, por favor el no cumple mis requisitos de hombre-le dije exasperada

-vamos bella yo no he dicho en ningún momento que seas tú la que este enamorada de él, solo que yo he notado como muchas en la prepa que Edward está enamorado de ti- podía ser eso cierto, podía acaso Edward estar enamorado de mí, no no no lo creía era descabellado nos llevamos mal es Edward el que siempre me fastidia y se ha encargado de fastidiarme siempre todos mis planes además que….. a mi hermano le gusta alguien, recordé lo que Alice me conto en el almuerzo, podía ser acaso yo esa chica dela cual Edward estaba enamorado.

Si era así entonces podría utilizar esto para poder llevar acabo mis planes de destruir a Edward, podría yo enamorarlo hasta del aire del que respiro para luego romper su corazón de la peor manera, sonreí ante la idea creo que llego la hora de ver a Edward cullen besando mis pies y pagando todas las que me debe.

**Hola chicas espero que les guste la idea y me digan si merece la pena continuarlo, como verán esta bella no es la típica bella llorona de amor por Edward esta es una bella rebelde y mala ajjaaj bueno mala no pero muy inmadura si les gusta me lo dicen siiiiiiii**

**Además que cualquier duda me lo dicen por pm**


End file.
